The Death's Mate
by Maah de freitas
Summary: Sinopse: Minha sede de vingança me transformou na única criatura que todos temem, e o único jeito de quebrar essa maldição é encontrar “ O Companheiro da Morte “


**One-shot – semana do Halloween**

**One-shot: The Death's Mate**

**By: Maah de Freitas**

**Notas da autora:**

**OBS: 100% Beward**

**OBS: POV Edward e Bella**

**OBS: história para maiores de 18 anos**

**Sinopse: Minha sede de vingança me transformou na única criatura que todos temem, e o único jeito de quebrar essa maldição é encontrar " O Companheiro da Morte "**

**CAPÍTULO**** ÚNICO**

**POV BELLA**

Salem, outubro de 1692

O pior defeito da humanidade é a ignorância, pois é a partir da ignorância que surge o medo. Medo esse, que faz das pessoas monstros. Mais de 100 mulheres foram presas por bruxaria, 20 delas foram queimadas vivas, dentre elas apenas 1 era realmente uma bruxa, a minha mãe.

Dias antes…

Eu podia sentir algo estranho no ar, uma sensação de perigo percorria meu corpo. Foi quando os gritos começaram, o som dos cascos dos cavalos batendo contra o chão de terra fazia meu corpo tremer. Era noite e minha mãe observava pela fresta da porta o que acontecia lá fora.

-Se apresse, Isabella. Os guardas estão vindo, pegue o que puder e corra para a floresta. Aconteça o que acontecer, não olhe para trás. Corra o mais rápido e o mais longe que você puder.

-Mamãe, o que está acontecendo?

-O tempo está passando, querida. Agora vá. – Ela me abraça apertado e beija minha testa, do jeito que ela fazia quando eu era criança.

-Mas e você?

-Eu não tenho mais tempo, mas você pode se salvar. Eu te amo, querida.

-Mamãe…

-Vá, Isabella.

Eu já podia ver o clarão das tochas cada vez mais próximo. Me dando um último abraço, minha mãe abriu o alçapão que levava para a parte de trás da nossa cabana.

Então eu corri, corri o mais rápido e mais longe que minhas pernas podiam aguentar, cada vez mais fundo na floresta. Já estava quase amanhecendo e eu estava quase desmaiando de exaustão, quando ouvi os cavalos no meu encalço, por mais que eu tentasse fugir, acabei tropeçando e me vi cercada por 5 guardas do clérigo.

-Agora você vai para a fogueira, bruxa.

-Por favor, não me machuquem.

Com o canto do olho, vi uma figura se aproximando de nós. Meus olhos se arregalaram em choque quando vi que se tratava do Grim Reaper, seu corpo e rosto cobertos por seu manto negro e em suas mãos, seu machado. Foi com grande satisfação que o vi coletar as almas dos 5 guardas, deixando seus corpos sem vida caídos no chão.

-Olá, criança.

-Olá, papai. Você viu minha mãe?

-Sim, criança. Ela me disse para encontrar você, pouco antes de eu coletar a alma dela. -A dor que tomou conta do meu peito foi tão grande quanto o meu desejo de vingança e em lágrimas, abracei meu pai. -Não chore, minha criança. -Ele diz, limpando minhas lágrimas com seu dedo esquelético.

-Eu quero vingança.

-Está disposta a fazer um acordo com a morte?

-Não importa o que seja, eu aceito.

-Que assim seja. Seu castigo por executar sua vingança, será ser como eu até você encontrar seu verdadeiro companheiro e só então, seu coração voltará a bater. Até que seu destino se cumpra, você vai vagar por essa terra coletando as almas de seres sobrenaturais como você.

Quando ele terminou de falar, meu corpo foi coberto pelo manto negro da morte e em minhas mãos esqueléticas apareceram uma longa foice negra.

-Adeus, papai. -Com um último olhar por cima do ombro, eu fui executar minha vingança e me preparar para cumprir meu destino.

Meu peito se apertou ao ver as fogueiras na praça da cidade ao longe, o que só aumentou meu desejo de vingança. Usando meus poderes, criei um cavalo alado negro, com olhos vermelhos e crina de fogo, o montei e segui galopando em direção a cidade. Com minha foice na mão, eu ceifava as almas de todos da cidade, homens, mulheres, crianças, seus gritos de terror alimentavam a minha alma. Ninguém escapou da minha vingança, mas depois de contemplar todos aqueles corpos sem vida, tudo que me restou foi um grande nada. E assim, comecei a cumprir minha maldição vagando por essa terra, ceifando as almas dos seres sobrenaturais e mais sozinha do que nunca.

31 de Outubro de 3693

**POV EDWARD**

Alguns podem considerar minha existência como um milagre, outros uma aberração. Eu sou metade vampiro e metade dragão, um ser único. Diferente do que os humanos pensam, os vampiros não são seres sanguinários. Na verdade o único sangue que nosso organismo aceita é o do nosso companheiro, tanto os nascidos vampiros quanto os transformados, se mantém sadios apenas com o veneno de nossos criadores.

Existe um porém na questão dos companheiros, precisamos encontrá-los até os 100 anos, caso contrário adoecemos e morremos. Minha mãe já tinha 99 anos quando encontrou seu companheiro e pensar que ele esteve tão perto dela. Minha mãe era a rainha dos vampiros e pagou pelos estudos do filho de seu jardineiro dragão, ele foi criado na casa dela e quando tinha 10 anos, ela o mandou para a melhor escola que o dinheiro podia pagar.

Anos mais tarde, ele voltou já formado para agradecer por tudo que ela fez por ele e com um olhar, seus corações reconheceram seu companheiro. Todos sabem que vampiras não podem engravidar, os nascidos vampiros sempre são filhos de mães humanas. Talvez por isso meu nascimento foi considerado um milagre, eu fui o único gerado por uma vampira.

Sou o rei de 2 espécies diferentes, mas não por muito tempo. Eu comecei a adoecer aos 30 anos, sinto uma fome que me corrói de dentro para fora, mas meu corpo rejeita sangue e qualquer outro tipo de comida. Eu estava na minha forma de dragão quando começou, a dor no estômago era insuportável, tanto que caí em pleno voo atingindo o solo com força. O fato de ficar desacordado por 3 dias, foi o que me levou a acreditar que me resta pouco tempo, nem sequer tenho a esperança de encontrar minha companheira. Eu sinto a morte tão próxima que eu quase posso ouvir ela chegando.

-Você precisa reagir, Edward.

-Eu não tenho mais forças para sair desta cama, Alice.

-Nenhum de nós vai deixar que a morte te leve.

-Você precisa se preparar para assumir meu lugar, minha amiga.

-Eu não posso ser rainha, apesar de ser um dragão também tenho sangue humano em minhas veias.

-Você nasceu para governar, Alice.

-Você pode ser meu rei, mas se não parar de falar bobagem vou deixar meu dragão lançar seu fogo e fritar você.

-Vocês não podem impedir o destino, Alice.

-Então morreremos tentando, tanto vampiros quanto dragões.

-Ela já está aqui.

Com minha audição de vampiro, posso ouvir os cascos de seu cavalo batendo contra o chão de pedra do pátio do castelo e depois o som da sua foice raspando o chão.

**POV BELLA**

Dois mil anos já se passaram e eu não suporto mais minha existência, a solidão me corrói por dentro. Lamento tanto ter sido guiada somente pelo desejo de vingança, não ter pensado além.

Foram tantas almas recolhidas nos últimos 2 milênios e apenas 1 vez eu quebrei as regras. Era uma garotinha, um filhote de dragão, ela se sufocou durante o sono e ao invés de coletar sua alma, eu salvei a vida dela. Alice... Eu gostaria de encontrá-la novamente.

Tive 1 semana de descanso antes de receber a ordem de coletar mais uma alma, meu primeiro pensamento foi: claro que um sobrenatural vai morrer em plena noite de halloween, mas dessa vez é diferente, essa alma parece me chamar de tanto que ela brilha. Um brilho azul tão forte e bonito, que pela primeira vez estou ansiosa para chegar até ela.

Recolho minha foice a guardando no meu manto, antes de montar em Hades para coletar a mais brilhante das almas. Desmonto no pátio de um castelo e raspando minha foice no chão, caminho até às portas da frente.

Eu não estava preparada para as 2 coisas que aconteceram, a primeira foi meu coração morto a 2 milênios voltar a bater e o exército de vampiros e dragões que me esperavam na entrada, o mais chocante era quem estava liderando esse exército.

A última vez que eu vi esse rosto, foi no dia que eu recebi minha maldição. Tudo que eu mais desejo nesse momento é correr até ela e a apertar em meus braços e dizer o quanto eu a amo e sinto sua falta, mas eu não posso. Por que apesar de ser idêntica, eu sei que ela não é a minha mãe.

-Vampiros e dragões, preparem-se para a batalha. A morte não vai levar nosso rei. – A reencarnação da minha mãe grita da frente e 2 vampiros se posicionam atrás dela, pela proximidade um deles claramente é o seu companheiro.

-Ninguém pode deter a morte, criança. – Guardo minha foice, para evitar de acidentalmente ceifar a alma de alguém.

-Então morreremos tentando. Ataquem!

-Isso vai ser interessante.- Pensei antes de ser atacada por todos os lados.

**POV EDWARD**

Alice correu para fora do quarto gritando ordens, como apenas uma verdadeira rainha faria. Eu me tornei rei há apenas 10 anos quando minha mãe resolveu se "aposentar", mas ouvir meu povo se preparando para uma batalha que todos sabiam que não poderiam vencer, me fez ver o quanto sou amado por eles, que meu dever foi cumprido.

Ouvindo o som da batalha lá fora, me fez perceber 2 coisas: a primeira, a devoção do meu povo por mim é tão grande que estão dispostos a sacrificar suas vidas por mim e a segunda, eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer. Reunindo minhas últimas forças, me levantei e caminhei até o pátio do castelo e a cena que eu vi, me deixou paralisado. Dragões e vampiros, que apenas se toleravam nos primórdios da história, estavam lutando lado a lado por mim. O orgulho que senti foi tão grande que comprimiu meu peito.

Parecia haver um escudo invisível ao redor da morte, pois nem o fogo dos dragões, nem os ataques dos vampiros podiam alcançá-la. Foi então que eu vi aquele cavalo negro de olhos vermelhos se posicionar na frente da morte e de suas costas surgir enormes asas de morcego, que começaram a bater com a velocidade das asas de um beija flor e então tudo apagou.

**POV BELLA**

Por um momento pareceu que eu voltei no tempo, para o dia em que salvei Alice. Por ter poupado a alma que eu devia colher, eu teria que ser punida e Hades se levantou por mim. Ele se colocou na minha frente e de suas costas brotaram enormes asas de morcego, exatamente como agora e definitivamente isso não é bom.

Digamos que o primeiro Grim Reaper, também conhecido como vovô, não ficou muito feliz quando Hades bateu suas asas e trouxe o fogo do inferno pra cima dele, ainda bem que não se pode matar a morte, imagina a confusão que isso daria, a menos é claro que seja por um ceifador mais antigo que você. E quando vejo que Hades está prestes a fazer de novo, eu sei que preciso pará-lo. Caso contrário, não vai sobrar nada, nem mesmo suas almas.

-Hades, eu ordeno que você pare! Não é a hora deles. -Posso ver em seus olhos que ele acha que estou em perigo. -Está tudo bem, garoto. Não estou em perigo, recolha suas asas.

Um movimento na entrada do castelo me chama a atenção e olhando naquela direção, vejo a luz azul brilhante da alma do meu companheiro. No momento que o vejo cair, sei que preciso chegar até ele o mais rápido possível, mas os vampiros e dragões são mais rápidos e o alcançam imediatamente. Continuo avançando naquela direção e sei que o único jeito de chegar ao meu companheiro é usando magia, então com um movimento das minhas mãos, envio todos voando pelos ares. A única que permanece de pé é aquela com o rosto da minha mãe e agora que posso olhar em seus olhos, eu sei quem ela é.

-Olá, Alice.

-Não sei como você me conhece, mas não vou permitir que leve o Edward.

-E como você pretende me impedir?

-Uma troca, a minha alma pela dele.

-Seria uma troca interessante, se não fosse um pequeno detalhe.

-Que detalhe?

-Eu devia ter colhido sua alma 25 anos atrás.

-O quê?

-Você era só um filhote de 4 ou 5 anos, quando se sufocou durante o sono. A única vez que quebrei as regras, foi para salvar a sua vida.

-Como vou saber que você não está mentindo?

-A morte não mente. Agora saía do meu caminho, criança.

-Não!

Solto um suspiro profundo, antes de com um movimento das mãos enviá-la para dentro do castelo e trancar as portas. Então me ajoelho e embalo o corpo do meu companheiro contra o peito, antes de plantar um suave beijo em seus lábios e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

-Finalmente eu te encontrei, meu amor.

No momento que eu digo essas palavras o tempo congela e meu pai aparece.

-Finalmente você quebrou sua maldição, criança. -Ele fala e meu manto e foice desaparecem.

-Acabou. Finalmente, acabou.

-Eu não deveria te contar, mas você poderia ter acabado com essa maldição no primeiro dia.

-O quê você quer dizer?

-Sua sede de vingança não te deixou ver o que estava bem na sua frente. Na noite em que você se transformou na morte e dizimou milhares de pessoas por pura vingança, seu companheiro estava lá. Ele era pouco mais que um menino, mas o seu ódio era tão grande que não permitiu que você enxergasse, então você foi punida com uma existência vazia, sem amor, sem afeto, tendo que presenciar o sofrimento das pessoas e ser o carrasco delas, até chegar a ele, uma alma pura, a mais brilhante.

-Eu sinto muito.

-Eu tive uma longa conversa com o Destino e aquele velho teimoso resolveu te dar uma nova chance. Espero que você aproveite essa segunda chance, pois será a última.

-Obrigada. Eu vou acertar dessa vez.

-Adeus, criança. – E então ele se foi.

**POV EDWARD**

Eu acordei nos braços de uma moça, que mesmo com aquelas roupas estranhas e a touca no cabelo, era a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. Com um olhar em seus olhos castanhos, pude sentir minhas presas se alinharem e meu dragão se agitar, o que só podia significar uma coisa: encontrei minha companheira.

Antes te eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, fomos cercados por dragões e vampiros e uma Alice furiosa.

-Onde ela está? E quem é você? – Ela pergunta a moça que ainda me abraça apertado.

-Eu me chamo Bella, mas vocês me conheceram como a Morte.

-O quê? -Eu pergunto espantado

-Não se preocupem, eu não vou mais levar a alma de ninguém. Na verdade, você me libertou da minha maldição. Obrigada. -Ela diz me olhando nos olhos.

Ela começou a explicar como tudo aconteceu, mas a dor da fome me atingiu ainda mais forte.

-Eu não entendo, se eu encontrei minha companheira porque ainda sinto que estou morrendo?

-Não me olhem assim, eu estou livre da maldição.

-Edward, você encontrou sua companheira, mas ainda precisa acasalar com ela. Jasper e Emmett, o levem de volta para o quarto.

-Eu também vou.

-Eu não confio em você, mas se você realmente for a companheira dele, eu sei que não vai fazer mal a ele.

-Está tudo bem, minha amiga.

**POV BELLA**

Por mais que eu saiba que ela não é a minha mãe, ainda dói ouvir que ela não confia em mim. Eu fecho os olhos e penso nas palavras que minha mãe sempre me disse: " Nunca deixe que nada e nem ninguém abale a sua confiança, por mais que você escute algo que te magoe, jamais demonstre fraqueza. Você é uma Swan, e um Swan nunca se curva a ninguém. Nunca deixe nada ficar no caminho da sua felicidade, nem mesmo eu. Então levante a cabeça, respire fundo e mostre o porque você veio". E eu faço justamente isso.

-Escute aqui garotinha, eu posso ter me livrado da maldição de ser a Morte, mas eu ainda sou uma bruxa poderosa. Então é melhor você mostrar o devido respeito por mim, se você sabe o que é bom pra você.

-Devo tomar isso como uma ameaça?

-Ameaça? Não, isso foi um aviso. Eu dizimei uma cidade inteira, não vai ser uma garotinha que vai ficar no meu caminho. Agora com licença, porque eu tenho um companheiro para cuidar.

Fiz um gesto de anda logo com as mãos para o tal Jasper e Emmett, e os segui até o quarto de Edward. Assim que eles o colocaram na cama, eu os dispensei.

-Isso é tudo, obrigada.

-Posso confiar em você sozinha com nosso rei? – O grandão me perguntou.

-Eu morreria se alguma coisa acontecer com ele.

-Tudo bem. – Ele diz antes de saírem.

-Bella?

-Estou aqui, me diga como fazer.

-Como fazer? Você nunca esteve com ninguém?

-Eu sou de outro tempo, Edward. As coisas eram tão diferentes na minha época, se uma mulher se entregasse antes do casamento ela era considerada uma prostituta e além do mais, eu só tinha 16 anos quando fui amaldiçoada.

-Então eu vou te ensinar.

**POV EDWARD**

É impossível conter a felicidade que toma conta do meu peito ao saber que serei o primeiro homem a tocar minha companheira, mas que isso, eu serei o único.

Comecei dando leves beijinhos sobre seu rosto, enquanto soltava o laço de sua touca deixando seus longos cachos cor de fogo caírem pelas costas até a cintura. Parei por um instante para admirar o quão linda ela é com seus cabelos ruivos, olhos de esmeraldas e pele tão branca que era quase fantasmagórica.

-Você é tão linda.

-Obrigada, agora se apresse que eu já esperei tempo de mais.

Com um movimento das mãos, elas fez nossas roupas desaparecerem, então era ela me jogando na cama e começando a me beijar e olha, pra quem não tem experiência, ela sabe muito bem como fazer.

-Você é virgem, então isso pode doer.

-Eu fui incapaz de sentir por tanto tempo, que um pouco de dor vai me deixar feliz, vai mostrar que estou viva e finalmente livre.

Eu beijo seu corpo, provando o doce sabor de sua pele e sorrio levemente ao ver seu corpo se arrepiar com o meu toque. Chupo seus seios, rolando um mamilo entre os dedos enquanto brinco com a língua sobre o outro, o deixando bem molhado e sopro sobre ele, a fazendo estremecer de prazer antes de mudar para o outro seio e dar o mesmo tratamento.

-Edward, pare de me provocar!

-Eu quero tomar o meu tempo com você, agora relaxe e aproveite. -Dizendo isso, eu desço meus lábios para sua barriga, circulando seu umbigo com a língua, continuo descendo até suas coxas pulando o lugar que ela mais deseja meu toque, continuo descendo até chegar aos seus pés antes de fazer o caminho inverso, beijando a parte interna de suas coxas me aproximo de sua boceta molhada. Separo os lábios de sua vagina e lambo seu clitóris, antes de sugar com força enquanto a penetro com um dedo, fazendo um vai e vem lento antes de acrescentar mais um dedo e começar a fodê-la com força, ainda sugando seu clitóris. Não demora muito para sentir seu corpo ficar rígido, antes dela explodir em um orgasmo que abala seu mundo, a deixando ofegante.

-Isso foi incrível.

-Isso foi só o começo, agora eu vou realmente te fazer minha.

Me posiciono entre suas coxas e brinco com meu pau sobre seu clitóris sensível, antes de me encaixar em sua entrada apertada e lentamente deslizar pra dentro e com um impulso firme romper sua virgindade enquanto tomo sua boca em um beijo duro. Se o sorriso em seus lábios for alguma indicação, a dor definitivamente foi bem vinda por ela.

Começo a entrar e sair lentamente, sentindo ela se acostumar com minha presença dentro dela, então começo a acelerar os movimentos até que estou fodendo-a com força. Uma das minhas mãos acariciando seu clitóris e a outra pressionando levemente seu pescoço, apenas o suficiente para aumentar seu prazer. Quando sinto seu corpo se preparando para gozar, tiro a mão pressionando seu pescoço e faço um pequeno corte no meu pescoço e mando ela beber de mim, ao mesmo tempo em que eu afundo minhas presas em seu pescoço completando a troca de sangue que nos une como companheiros. Ainda bebendo dela a sinto gozar, o que desencadeia meu próprio orgasmo lançando meu esperma quente no fundo de seu ventre ao mesmo tempo que meu dragão lança seu fogo em suas veias, a unindo a ele também.

-O que está acontecendo? Parece que estou queimando de dentro pra fora. -Espero o dragão terminar o acasalamento antes de soltar minhas presas do seu pescoço, rolar para o lado a pressionando contra o meu peito e responder.

-Não se preocupe, agora você está unida a todas as partes de mim, vampiro e dragão, a queimação é só dessa vez, agora o fogo do meu dragão esta mudando você por dentro, preparando seu corpo para carregar nossos filhotes.

-Eu sempre quis ser mãe, mas era um sonho que pensei que nunca iria acontecer.

-Temos a eternidade para realizar todos os seus sonhos e quanto a ser mãe? Nada melhor que praticar, minha rainha.

Digo e rolo sobre seu corpo, me posicionando entre suas coxas e começando tudo de novo, afinal agora que tenho minha companheira em meus braços, a eternidade é só o começo.

**FIM.**

**Cena bônus, o pai e o avô de Bella conversando no jardim enquanto observam a felicidade de Bella e Edward.**

-Você contou a ela sobre o acordo que você fez com o Destino?

-Claro que não, ela jamais aceitaria esse tipo de sacrifício.

-Aliás, como você conseguiu que o Destino fizesse esse acordo?

-Vida.

-É claro que a sua irmã estaria envolvida nessa história, só não entendo o que ela ganha com isso.

-A Vida é uma vadia sádica, que só fica feliz quando fode com a vida dos outros e sendo pra ferrar comigo? Ela foi feliz e saltitante conversar com o Destino.

-Eu sinto muito, filho.

Eles ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos antes do avô de Bella falar novamente.

-Chegou a hora.

Foi tudo o que ele disse antes do pai de Bella ouvir o zunido do machado do primeiro Grim Reaper e então...

**Agora é realmente o fim.**


End file.
